Daughters of the Moon
by Icha
Summary: Diana and Selina talked about Bruce Wayne over coffee and cake. Who will concede? Who will win? First fanfic; I’m nervous (not my native language). Reviews are welcomed.
1. Gotham's Heaven

**Daughters of the Moon**

**By Icha**

_Disclaimer: Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Hippolyta, Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Aquaman, Batman and, Martian Manhunter belong to DC Comics. I stole Mythos Café from Lana Lang's the Tallon Café (the Smallville TV series). Spoilers including JLA#90, Catwoman#32, Hush, Identity Crisis, DC Countdown, the OMAC project, etc._

_Special thanks to Athena-Phoenix for beta reading. And Djinn, for the 'Batjerk'. I wrote this before I read your fanfic, but I figured out that you (or other writers) mentioned it first, so I should acknowledge that._

_The story takes place during the OMAC project of the current continuity. I have only read issue #1 so far, thus this story only includes Wonder Woman found out that Blue Beetle was missing in action._

**Chapter 1. Gotham's Heaven**

Spring in Gotham was as cold as ever. But this afternoon the sun shone brightly through Gotham's greyish sky.

Diana of Themiscyra finished her talk and greeted the children of Gotham's Heaven, the biggest orphanage in Gotham. Their bright eyes and cheerful smiles confirmed her decision to spend some time there despite her tight schedules, giving a presentation about the wilderness in Gotham County. She remembered the amazed look on the children's faces as she explained about the endangered foxes that sometimes still wander around the county. And the rare birds that often spoke to her about their lives. And, not to mention the bats! _Kids love the bats_, Diana realized. She was not surprised, though. The legendary Batman had – of course – inspired thousands of children in Gotham. She was sure that when she described various species of bats in Gotham, the children were actually thinking of the Batman. And how cool it must be to have him here in the orphanage, telling stories about bats, than a Themysciran Amazon.

_I wonder how they'd react if they knew that Batman and the generous billionaire Bruce Wayne who supports their orphanage is the same man. Would they be scared? Amazed?_

Bruce. Diana had been pondering about the man ever since she decided to go to Gotham City for the talk. Yes, Gotham _was _under Batman's protection – all meta-humans knew that. But not all of them knew that Batman – as Bruce Wayne – also protected the orphaned. And Bruce would not like it if an Amazonian Ambassador suddenly appeared in Gotham, his city, even for charity purposes. So, Diana decided to contact him the previous night.

Bruce – or rather the Batman – just nodded in agreement when she contacted him in the Batcave. He did mutter something like "Don't give them too much candy."

"No, Bruce." Diana could not help smiling. "I don't believe in candy. I do, however, believe in a good education."

And a good education was what she gave the children that afternoon. Yet, despite her passion to the children (she has a natural bound with children - thanks to Hestia and Artemis who bestowed the gifts upon her), she still found herself wondering about Bruce. Would she ever find herself and Bruce teaching orphans together someday? She would enjoy that, and Bruce undoubtedly would be a good presenter. As scary as the Batman he was, Bruce Wayne would not maintain the same stoic expression while talking to children.

"Miss Diana?"

A spectacled boy with an intelligent look in his eyes touched her arm. Diana recognized him immediately. The boy was particularly interested in her lecture about Gotham's marine life. Not much marine life there in the black Gotham Bay, but Diana occasionally heard whales singing from afar. She then, with the help of Aquaman, found that the whales were swimming en route on their journey to the south for food, and back to the north for mating. Bruce further confirmed their findings. He even showed Diana his own records of the whale songs, from that particular pod. Humpbacks whales.

"Yes, Bobby?"_ Arthur would like this boy._

"You said that we humans should learn from the animals. That they are actually, in many ways, better than humans." Bobby spoke in a clear manner. The twelve-years old boy liked to be accurate.

"Yes, indeed I said so."

"Is that because you can talk to them, or what? You _can_ talk to them, right?"

"A part of it is true, Bobby. And yes – I do talk to them." Diana began packing her laptop. "But even 'ordinary' boys like you can observe them. Animals only fight for food and territory they need for their survival. They are not greedy as we humans often are. We fight not for our basic needs, but for ego and power. Although I understand that the human mind is far more complex than animal minds, I sometimes wonder if our minds actually us dictate – instead of us controlling them."

Looking at the 'huh?' look of the boy, Diana stopped and smiled. "Well, forget about the mind-talk. Too complicated for you now. Just..." she bent over the boy, "... observe them, and learn."

"Will you come again sometimes? It's been very nice to have you here." Bobby's brown eyes gleamed with hope.

"I'll try, my friend." Diana touched Bobby's head slowly. "It's been very nice for me, too." This was true. Her work in the Embassy, recent serial murders that affected many heroes, and Blue Beetle missing had all made her tired. At times like this, she would rather be in her Wonder Woman Foundation, working with women they had been trying to empower. Or joining the New York joined team preparing the upcoming Environmental Day and establishing the new committee for AIDS Day. Or like this, with the innocent children.

As Bobby left, Diana turned to Jonah, his her loyal embassy staff who assisted her that afternoon. She was not sure yet what to do next: go home to New York or wander around Gotham for a while. She was not worried about Jonah, though; he had a return plane ticket to New York, leaving in two hours. He had to leave soon. She could leave her laptop with him and stroll around Gotham until dinner.

As she turned, she spotted a woman in the corner of the room. The woman had arrived two minutes after her class began, and now had remained in the room. The woman was of average height with a slender, curvaceous body. Her face, however, was hidden in the shadow of her purple hat. She wore a matching purple long coat, a pair of purple suede stilettos and a gold necklace. _With a big cat pendant_, Diana noted.

The woman seemed to notice that Diana had finally caught her eye. She approached in a very feline manner. Getting closer, she took off her hat, revealing short thick raven hair, a pretty face, and a pair of emerald eyes.

"Nice talk you gave here just now." Her voice was seductive, but also powerful. A woman with high self-esteem and confidence.

"Thank you, Miss Kyle." From her composure and appearance, Diana had already noticed the woman as Selina Kyle, a.k.a. the Catwoman. "I didn't expect to see you at my talk."

"Well, let's say that we have... _common_ interests." If Selina was surprised that Diana recognized her, she did not show it. "However, your presentation failed to mention a particular species. Cats, to be precise." She spun her hat on one finger. "Don't undermine their presence in Gotham."

Diana's azure eyes sparkled with increased interest. "I did talk about the bobcat, _Lynx rufus, _during the lecture, Miss Kyle. I'm sure you noticed. In fact, bobcats are common to this area."

"Right. But that's not _Felis catus_ – domestic cats. I'm talking about common cats that wander around this city without any owners. Wild house-cats." Selina's emerald eyes shone. "They _are_ so interesting, you should not miss them."

"Ah, but that would be beyond the scope of my lecture today. It was really about the wildlife. Not the wild domestic animals." Diana turned aside to Jonah, asking him to wait. "Besides, I think _you_ are a better lecturer on that subject."

"I see." _So she knows who I am._ Selina nodded, then made to leave.

"Wait, Miss Kyle." Diana gave her laptop to Jonah. "Since I'm not a Gothamite, I wonder if you can recommend a nice café nearby? And perhaps..." Diana thought for a moment, "...if you have time, would you have a latte with me?"

This time Selina couldn't hide her surprise. Knowing that Diana knew her secret identity was to be expected; Diana was a core member of the Justice League. She was able to access information about any meta-humans, caped or masked ordinary human fighters, heroes, and villains. _Including a reformed thief._ But having latte together?

"There's a new café two blocks away from here. I've been wanting to try it myself." Selina replied, after stifling her reaction. "A good place to start._" Time to know the enemy._

"That sounds good." Diana smiled. "Care to wait for a moment?" She then spoke briefly with Jonah, said farewell to the head of the orphanage, and strolled into the afternoon Gotham sun with Selina.


	2. The Mythos Café

**Daughters of the Moon**

**By Icha**

_Summary:_

_Diana and Selina talked about Bruce Wayne over coffee and cake. Who will concede? Who will win? First fanfic; I'm nervous (not my native language). Reviews are welcomed._

_Disclaimer: Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Hippolyta, Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Aquaman, Batman and, Martian Manhunter belong to DC Comics. I stole Mythos Café from Lana Lang's the Tallon Café (the Smallville TV series). Spoilers including JLA#90, Catwoman#32, Hush, Identity Crisis, DC Countdown, the OMAC project, etc._

_Special thanks to Athena-Phoenix for beta reading. And Djinn, for the 'Batjerk'. I wrote this before I read your fanfic, but I figured out that you (or other writers) mentioned it first, so I should acknowledge that._

_The story takes place during the OMAC project of the current continuity. I have only read issue #1 so far, thus this story only includes Wonder Woman found out that Blue Beetle was missing in action._

**Chapter 2. The Mythos Café**

The Mythos Café was situated in a nice corner of Gotham City, with trees and plants unlikely to be found in other parts of the city. Diana understood that years ago, Bruce Wayne had helped to move Gotham's Heaven to the better part of the city, greener and safer, in an attempt to give the children a better view and sense of security. During their walk, she kept looking around, enjoying the view of the green part of Gotham, a clear contrast with the rest of the city where she and Batman fought villains. Having been blind for quite a while, she especially appreciated the beauty of the landscape.

Beside her walked Selina Kyle in her very cat-like manner. The spring wind was strong that afternoon, in spite of the bright sunlight, causing Diana to straighten her coat. She did not know Selina's motive for her sudden appearance in her talk, but she would bet it was not just to talk about wild cats. But she decided not to wonder about it, and to enjoy the afternoon instead.

Selina, on the other hand, looked uneasy about the outing. She did not say anything after their conversation in the orphanage, apparently waiting for Diana to start. Once she realized that the Ambassador seemed not to be in the mood to talk, they just then strolled in silence. Selina's attention was not on the surroundings, though; her focus was the Amazon herself.

Diana was tall, 5' 11". Her height was a constant reminder to Selina of her unique origin; her beauty was definitely telling the passerby that she was an exquisite creature. This had bothered Selina. With her emerald eyes, short but thick raven hair (she used to have long hair as Diana's), and her unique composure, Selina was of course far beyond the description of an ordinary woman. True, she was not as tall as Diana (_well, Giganta and Big Barda were the only women taller than Diana!_), but she was also a beautiful woman. Men usually just stuck their eyes right at her (and parts of her body) every time they saw her. Yet, this afternoon, despite of her comfort that men on the street still looked at her with admiration (and even, lust), she was annoyed that when they look at Diana, they just definitely fall in love with her. Diana was not wearing her tiara or carrying the lasso of truth; she kept both inside her bag. Instead, she wore a white blouse, a red trench coat, blue jeans, and a pair of matching black boots. But her silver bracelets were enough to show them that a Wonder Woman was walking beside her. And once again, after a very a long time, Selina felt upstaged.

They picked a cozy corner inside the Mythos Café. The newly opened café was not crowded, but the patrons seemed comfortable and relaxed. Perhaps it was the nice interior setting; bright yellow walls painted with figures of ancient deities. Diana chose a corner where a few Greek gods and goddesses met Ancient Egyptian deities. Selina was quickly interested in Bastet, the Cat Goddess of the Egyptians, which stood beside Isis, Ra and Anubis.

"I should be related to her", Selina said, pointing at Bastet. "And are those your deities?" she gestured at the paintings on opposite wall.

Diana turned to face the paintings Selina indicated. She admireds the graceful brushwork the artist used to depict her gods (Apollo, Eros and Hermes) and goddesses (Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Selene and Persephone). She nodded in agreement.

"Bastet," she gestured at the Egyptian goddess, "is the protector of cats, women and children. She is also connected with the rising sun, moon, truth, enlightenment, sexuality, pleasure, dance and fertility." Diana's frequent discussions with the Bana-Mighdall Amazons had increased her knowledge of the believe system of Ancient Egyptians.

"I didn't know that," Selina's eyes widened in excitement. "Protector of cats, women and children -- I like the sound of that! Also sexuality, pleasure and dance. Truth and enlightenment are too much for me now. Oh, and of course, the moon. I like gazing at the moon."

Their orders arrived. Diana delightfully sipped a large caramel latte (she had swayed between mocha or caramel, but then decided to try the caramel for a change). Selina inhaled her hot chococino, dusted with real chocolate powder.

"The moon..." Diana pondered. "Artemis, one of my patrons, is not only the goddess of huntresses, but also of the Moon. She rules the Moon while her sibling, Apollo, rules the Sun."

"Similar to Bastet, then." Selina replied absent-mindedly. The hot chococino was what she needed on a spring afternoon.

"Yes, similar to..." Diana stirred her latte, and then suddenly stops. "... Selene."

"Uh, it's Selina, though you know the other name too." Selina decided to acknowledge the fact that Diana knew that she was the Catwoman.

"No, I mean, for my people, the moon is always related to Selene. She was the daughter of Theia of the Old Titans. Her aunt, Phoebe, also a Titan, was the first Moon Goddess. Lady Phoebe was also the grandmother of Lady Artemis, the present Moon Goddess. Selene is still a Goddess of the Moon, but her role is considered less than her niece, Artemis." Diana explained, then added slowly, "Diana is the Roman name for Artemis."

Selina stopped drinking her chococino.

"Bastet... Moon... Selene... Selina... Artemis...Diana..." she mused and then grimaced. "I suppose we have more things in common than just the Moon."

"I'm sure we do." Diana drinks her latte, solemnly as always when drinking coffee, tea and chocolate. She decided to discern Selina's real intentions for meeting her.

"You did not come to give comments about wild cats. Or the moon." She put her cup down.

"No. Unless you want to talk about Ted Grant." Selina smiled, recalling certain memories. "But then, maybe you don't know him. Too old for you, huh?"

"Not really, no. But my mother knew him well." _Mother..._

Selina studied Diana again. As Catwoman, she had rarely encountered Wonder Woman. Only in several occasion, Titans Island and an unlikely event in JLA (when she ended up helping the Justice League!) among others, in which both of them were too busy to have casual chats.

Many heroes and heroines admired Wonder Woman, for her kindness, brain and beauty. Selina didn't. She knew Diana's origin, and did not wonder that such a blessed woman would live a nice happy life, loved by many people. _It would be easy to live like her, blessed by an army of Greek Gods. Not like me. Have to fight by myself, every single day of my life._

And so the grudge she held against Diana grew. She didn't despise her; she didn't have any reason to hate the Amazon. It was more uneasiness, discomfort. _And_, she had to admit, _jealousy_. She felt that life had cheated her, that to allow such a blessed woman to live happily, while another woman had to suffer a drunken father and a troubled mother. Not to mention the horrible madhouse she had to live in as a teenage. And the streets. And everything else.

And then the rumors started. Wonder Woman appeared in Gotham now and then, apparently helping Batman. The Batman! Who so rarely accepts the help of any metahuman! Every hero knows that. Even a semi-hero like her knows that. It is one thing for Batman to establish a Bat clan, full of masked heroes ready to defend Gotham. It is even acceptable to have her, the Catwoman helping Batman during the Hush hours in Gotham, and even Metropolis. It is also acceptable for Batman to cooperate with metahumans, mostly for Justice League business. But it is entirely _un_acceptable for to her for the Batman inviting Wonder Woman to Gotham to help him out.

And so, her already edgy feeling toward the Amazon grew into a dislike. Almost hate. And the feeling had not subsided, even though the rumors then ceased to spread. Even after her own long night date with Bruce Wayne. And now, when both of them, Bruce and Selina, had reached the agreement of a status quo friendship, the grudge against Diana was still there.

She wondered sometimes, how far have Diana and Bruce gone? Had they achieved things that she and Bruce had not? Had they maintained their friendship and camaraderies, while she and Bruce were at the moment... well... distant?

She decided to end the mystery now.

"Does he know that you're in town?"

"Huh? Ted? No." Diana looks confused. "Why should he know? He doesn't live here."

"No. Not Ted Grant." Selina adjusted her seat. "Bruce."

Diana didn't answer. Instead, she lifted up her cups and drank her remaining latte. Then, after a few seconds, she put her cup down again, and leaned toward Selina.

"If we are talking about Bruce _Wayne_ –," Selina nodded, "– yes, he knows. I told him last night. It's his city, and his orphanage, sort of. I wanted to inform him, just as a courtesy."

"He doesn't mind, huh? Having an Amazonian environmentalist must be an interesting promotion for his charities."

"No, he doesn't mind. In fact, he warned me not to feed the kids too much candy." Diana grinned, then leaned back in her chair.

"You did not come to the talk just for the cats. Or the moon." There was a certainty and a rising awareness in Diana's voice. "Or, the chococino." She added, looking at Selina's almost empty cup.

"No. I decided to have the iced-mocha next time," mocked Selina, drinking her remaining chocolate.

"You came for him – Bruce Wayne, I mean." Diana paused, and then continued. "More precisely: to see me, in relation to Bruce."

Azure eyes meet emerald eyes.

"Correct. I was afraid that you wouldn't get the message." Selina's expression looked like a teacher satisfied with her student's increasing knowledge.

"And you have the conclusion."

"Almost there. But it doesn't change my previous hypothesis."

"Oh?" Diana sounded surprised. "A hypothesis about me. What is it?"

"That you are a lucky Amazonian chick, blessed by the whole battalion of Greek gods, and thus feel entitled to lecture all of humankind on the benefits of compassion." Selina dropped her mask. "And I don't buy it. Not all people will buy it. Not when you were raised in a troubled family, or grew up in a whorehouse, or have to steal to satisfy your hunger." Her pitch rose a bit, but Selina maintained it in a normal conversational volume spectrum. However hard her life has been, she could still maintain her image. Especially in front of an ex-Princess.

"Your utopia doesn't work here, Madam Ambassador. And you know it." She finished her sentence bitterly but firmly, and then leaned back into the comfy sofa, stroking her hair and massaging her neck.

"That's hardly news to me." Diana replied. "You can't imagine how many people have said that to me, directly or indirectly." The images of riots in front of the Embassy flashed in her mind. "I have learned years ago that to make an effect, I have to be real, that my actions should be real, grass-rooted. And that's why I like visiting schools and orphanages, discussing various topics with them. Also establishing the Foundation to introduce our farming systems and other means of battling hunger."

"Yeah, I heard of it. Easy for those with gold to do it, I suppose." Selina retorted.

"My original funds came from the Themiscyran supplies, I do not deny. But then our foundation found ways to generate our own funding source, including selling organic farm products. Also taking part in the New York Stock Exchange." _Bruce has helped me a lot with that..._

"You go to Wall Street?" Selina raiseds her eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't see you as a gambler."

"No, not merely to gamble my money. To sustain our funding, we have to go through traditional ways of banking and deposits, as well as investing in the stock market. It's not easy, but it works." _Again, thanks to Bruce._

Selina seemed to think about him as well.

"I take it that he helped you with that?" A pang of jealousy emerged from her voice. Maybe she should think about doing those things also for her mission in the East End.

"Yes. Bruce has helped me a lot." Diana also decided to be honest with the emerald-eyes in front of her. _Whatever info she wants from me, I'd rather give it freely._ "He is indeed a good friend."

"A bit hard to deny," Selina mused again. "Though not the easiest one to have."

Azure eyes sparkled. "No, not at all."

"So, you also have hard times with him, huh?"

"Why, he is Bruce Wayne. Not the easiest bachelor to approach in this country." Diana smiled. After a minute she continued. "And his second self is never easy to approach."

_So she knows both side of him. And she knows that I also know both of him._ Selina curses herself. _Why surprised, Sel? She's a core member of the JLA. Of course she knows him! D-uh_!

"So you do know him, and you know that I know him. Both of his sides." She still had to be sure.

"Well, we've been core members of the League for a long time. How could I not notice?" Diana looks at her empty cup. "Shall we order some more? I wouldn't mind having a mocha this time. And a slice of the chocolate mud cake."

"Not afraid of your weight, huh?" Selina stole a jealous look over Diana's body. Nothing to be jealous of, really. Her own body is also curvaceous, and her night patrols had really shaped her figure into a sleek panther-like body. Still, she prefers to watch her food intake, and seemingly, that's not the case with Diana.

"Well, latte and cakes are to enjoy anyway," Diana gave a 'who cares' shrug, and called for the waiter. She asked for a mocha latte and mud cake, and then turned to Selina. "Not interested?"

"Nope. No can do." But after a thought, "...I'll do a slice of mango pie. And a cup of...err..." studying the menu,"...double espresso." She needed an alert mind to continue to steer the conversation in the direction she wants.


	3. Over a cake and a pie

**Daughters of the Moon**

**By Icha**

_Disclaimer: Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Hippolyta, Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Aquaman, Batman and, Martian Manhunter belong to DC Comics. I stole Mythos Café from Lana Lang's the Tallon Café (the Smallville TV series). Spoilers including JLA#90, Catwoman#32, Hush, Identity Crisis, DC Countdown, the OMAC project, etc._

_Special thanks to Athena-Phoenix for beta reading. And Djinn, for the 'Batjerk'. I wrote this before I read your fanfic, but I figured out that you (or other writers) mentioned it first, so I should acknowledge that._

_The story takes place during the OMAC project of the current continuity. I have only read issue #1 so far, thus this story only includes Wonder Woman found out that Blue Beetle was missing in action._

**Chapter 3. Over a cake and a pie**

While waiting for the second order, Diana chose to study the paintings in front of them. She approached Bastet, studying her cat-head, then moved on to Artemis, noting her posture. The posture of a huntress, ready to release the arrow.

"Selene is not there." Selina commented.

"No, she is here." Diana pointed at a gorgeous goddess that bending over a handsome sleeping man. A full moon hung over both of them, half covered in clouds. The paintings in the walls were not all of the same scale, but still, it was a nice balance. "Trying not to wake up Endymion."

"Seductive, huh..."

"Well, yes. The difference between Selene and Artemis, is that Selene is not a virgin. Rumor has it that she bore Zeus' children, and fell for Pan before becoming attracted to Endymion." Diana turned and sat back down.

"Pan!" Selina squeaked. "The goat god? She doesn't have good taste in men, huh? I mean, Endymion – sure he's handsome. I would sleep with him myself. And Zeus... well, he's the King, after all. But Pan..." She frowned in disbelieve, then grinned wickedly. "Diana is the virgin, huh?"

"Well, I can't help it..." Diana shrugged her shoulders in a pseudo-despair and amusing way that Selina needed to control herself not to laugh.

"You have not told me all of your conclusions."

Selina gazed at the Amazon for a while, drumming her neatly manicured purple nails. "I think you are not being balanced."

"How so?"

"You care for the homeless, orphans, children, women, farmers...But you don't give a damn about the lost ones."

"Such as?" Diana knew where the conversation was going, but she chose to let Selina speak.

"You don't care about the prostitutes. What about them? They're also weak and don't have any choice! But you don't see them, and your utopia reaches all but them!"

"So you have not read my book, then." And when Selina opened her mouth to speak, Diana suddenly added, "Don't get me wrong. I don't try to preach. The book was about my opinion, but it was also more than that. I also described the works of my foundations, our vision and missions, and our ways of achieving them. Empowerment is one of the key words, and everyone is involved with that. Including prostitutes."

"I don't believe you." Selina clenched her jaw. "You just want to preach your ideals, but not touching the grounds, or the root of the problem."

"I take it that you have not read my book then. Not that I want everyone here to read it, but it would be nice to be understood. That's why I wrote it. Speaking of which..." Diana reached for her bag. Selina froze, thinking that Diana will use the lasso of truth to force her to see the truth. Instead, Diana pulled out a white hardcover book with an embossed picture of a golden lasso in the cover. _Reflections: A Collection of Essays and Speeches_.

"I think you might find some of these interesting." Diana put the book in front of Selina, opened to a specific page. "You can have it, it's free. I usually take some with me during talks like just now."

Their second orders arrived. Mocha latte, double espresso, mud cake and mango pie. The waitress served them nervously. After arranging the cups and plates appropriately, she slowly pulled a small notebook and a pen out of her pocket.

"Would you mind giving me your autograph?" She pushed her notebook to Diana. "I also have your book," nodding to the book Selina is currently reading, "but it's at home."

Diana smiles and scratched something in the notebook. " 'To...' "

"Pamela Wood," the girl answers shyly.

" '...Pam. The sunset is not as beautiful as your red hair.' " Pam's hair was indeed a bright red. Diana returned the notebook and then chatted with her for a minute.

As Pam returned to the kitchen, Selina raised her head.

"You had several projects in Indonesia. With the prostitutes there."

"In cooperation with local humanitarian groups – my foundation doesn't have the branch office there. Teaching them the Amazonian martial arts. The basics, but very useful. And they liked it so much, they have asked me to come again to Indonesia this year." Diana began to eat her cake. "It's good. Have some."

Selina shrugged a 'no', then started eating her own pie. They ate in silence.

"I still wonder though..." Selina spoke again, "It would be still very easy for a woman of your heritage and position to do those things. And it's almost amusing that people admire you for that. Damn, lady!" She raised both of her hands in the air. "You have all you need to do good works, and they _still_ admire you!"

"Are you trying to compare yourself with me?" Diana asked, matter-of-factly. "Because that won't work – "

"Because I'm an ex-prostitute and you're an ex-princess?" Selina retorted cynically. Her long-suppressed grudge did not end easily, oh no... _Hell, no_.

Diana raised an eyebrow. She, of course, had known Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, for a while, without significant contact between them. And of course she knew that Selina was involved romantically with Bruce Wayne. By Hecate, she also knew many other names coming from Bruce's past love life. But none of them resonated as strongly as Selina.

And today she knew why.

Born into a troubled family, Selina was raised in a very hard way. She lived her youth in a rough neighborhood, and even once became a prostitute herself; explaining her concerns for them. She became an expert in stealing jewellery, and was even arrested and thrown into jail once. Over the years, the legend of the Catwoman has changed from a petty jewel thief who slept with most men she can find, into an official criminal. And recently, she reformed herself. Still stealing, sometimes, but only for the sake of the poor and the weak in the East End. And Selina never crossed the line to become a ruthless criminal like the Penguin or Poison Ivy.

Yes, Diana had known about Selina for a while. It used to be that only her name was familiar. But things started to change when she realized that she had fallen in love, surprisingly, with none other than Bruce Wayne. The Batman. Hence, along with her increased interest in Bruce's life (including the death of his parents, the Batclan, Alfred, etc), her curiosity about Bruce's past love life also increased. And thus, she collected more and more information about Vicky Vale, Sasha Bordeaux, Thalia, Andrea Beaumont, and especially, Selina Kyle.

She didn't hate them, just wanted to know. They are women, like her, that fell in love with a very impressive man. And surprisingly, she found that her impression of Selina was not negative at all. Well, it was true that she did not agree with Selina's informal and outlaw methods, but still, from deep inside of her, she was amazed at the Catwoman. _If I were she, would I be able to stand as strong and dignified as she is now, despite my past?_ Today, she should be able to find the answer.

Selina pushed her half-finished plate aside and continued, her voice sounding more dangerous now. _The double-espresso sure works._

"Specifically, because you are a _damn lucky_ ex-princess, and you think that Bruce Wayne will fall for you." Despite her anger, she still managed to call Bruce by the real name, not his secret identity. _I can't put him in any danger..._

"No, you're wrong." Diana also pushed her plate away and leaned over toward Selina again. "I don't think it's wise to compare yourself to me because... you're unique." And she continued quickly as Selina started to snap. "Yes, you are. As you might be aware, I know a lot about you. Including your relationship with our Dark Knight."

Selina flinched over the 'Dark Knight' title. Not because it was spoken loudly – Diana spoke in a low tone – but because of the sudden idea of pairing the Knight and the Princess. _Classy_, her heart cursed.

"And you know that I know about you two." Selina opened the cards.

"Yes."

"So you understand my grudge toward you, then."

"Of course I do. It is very natural. However, it is not accurate anymore." Diana paused, forcing herself to speak the truth. "Our relationship never went anywhere."

"Riiiiggghhht..." Selina snorted in doubt. "He still spends lots and lots of time up there." In the Justice League Headquarters. On the Moon...

"He's not leaving Gotham, though. Gotham always comes first." Diana leaned back into her chair. "That I know of. And accept."

A silence. Emerald eyes studied azure eyes, surprised that there were no deceptions or denials there.

"He still trusts you." Selina spat out the words like a bitter seed from her mouth. "Always does. And always will. You have the gift."

"We have to trust each other. As friends. As a team. It's not easy, though, I can tell you..." Diana exhaled a heavy breath. Hades, not easy indeed. Ted Kord missing... Batman knew something about him. She knew he knew. He had to tell her sooner or later. And she knew that he would.

"Because you are almost a deity."

"I don't have to remind you that I let go of the title a long time ago," Diana assumed that, just as she did, Selina also studied her file.

"Still, you are the 'blessed one', and I am not. And that sucks." Selina's tone was not an angry one, though. More of a gloomy one.

"Depends on your definition on 'blessed'. I might have to include you in my battles with monsters sometimes. Medusa, for instance. You might want to reconsider your terms then."

Selina knew that Diana had lost her sight a few months back. Apparently through some hocus-pocus event she regained her vision, and now the azure eyes are just as lovely as they ever, with no sign of damage at all. Suddenly Selina shivered. _Would I be able to do what she did to save everyone there? The same people that used to deny me?_

"So, you... _don't_ consider yourself as 'blessed'?"

"Of course I do. And gifted, as well. But that is the exact reason for me to do what I do. Because it is a shame for me not to use my potentials to the fullest. Because I cannot stand there doing nothing, when I know that I can make a difference, even just a tiny one. Because..." Diana stopped, looking Selina in the eyes. "...I am not sure if I could be as strong as you are, if I were in your position."

Selina blinked. "You...admire my… work?"

"Well, not _all_ of your work, to tell you the truth. But yes, I do admire you. I understand that you came from a rough family and a battered background. And you had very difficult past. But, who am I to judge? I also have several regrets of my past."

"You? Regrets? No way..."

"Yes. Regrets over things I said but shouldn't... Regrets over some friends and families I failed to save..." _Mother. Trevor. Donna_. Although, she had solved her problems with Hippolyta. And Gaea herself had embraced Trevor Barnes. And there were strange dreams of Donna Troy lately...that she was alive somewhere... Anyway... maybe she should talk to Nightwing...

"You do?" Selina surprised that Diana suddenly looked smaller and a bit sad. A bit more human.

"Yes, I do. I also have my flaws, you know. I am created from clay, and clay is not perfect."

"Then... why... Bruce and you..."

"Still going on after knowing all of our flaws?" Diana continued eating her cake. "We are not, and were not ever, I suppose, an item. Not officially. Not like you and Bruce were before. Still... I can see plainly through him. I know his flaws, as he knows mine. We often have our disputes, of which other leaguers dare not to intervene. But we also respect each other. And even though we often disagree, we honor each other's missions. That means a lot to me."

"Then... why... still accepting him?" Selina pondered, supporting her chin with her hands, studying her pie. "God, he's rude, selfish, has a sick tendency of pushing people away... pushing _me_ away... I can't stand him. Why can you?"

"Because as I am, he is only human. And humans make mistakes. And learn from them. Deep inside him, I sense a lonely child longing for love..."

"I know that, too..." Selina nodded in agreement.

"... and an eagerness to learn and grow up, regardless of the circumstances. But he is so afraid of losing the ones he loves, and that makes him afraid of love."

"You know then, that by loving you, he will end miserably? You are immortal. He is not. He will suffer." _Just let him be with me. I am mortal, too. I'm his match... But, wait... he dumped me. We're just friends now...Who cares..._

"I understand that." Diana tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "And that's why I plan not to waste the time, and to seize the day while it lasts." _And mending our silly agreement one and a half years ago. An agreement made out of our fear of love... Silly indeed...If only if we can have a second chance..._

"_Carpe diem_."

"Exactly." Diana stretched her hands up over her head. "But why though, are you interested in me and him? We are not an item now. As you both are not." _Though it was hard for me to accept the fact that he did spend a whole evening with you, watching a movie, dinner, and everything..._

"Always speaks the truth, huh?" Selina cut her pie and ate the mango. Munching, she thought for a while. "Gee... I dunno, actually. I mean... Bruce and I are finished. But maybe... dunno... you being a goddess of truth – "

"EX goddess of truth."

"...and an EX princess... and the ambassador... and the Wonder Woman... makes me edgy. Not that I'm interested in him anyway now...Huh! That lousy playboy..." She looked at Diana, thinking. "Maybe... I just don't like losing my ex-love to an abnormal human."

Diana – to Selina's surprise – laughed. "Abnormal! Hera! I've never heard that before!"

"Oh yeah?" Selina grinned as well. "What does he call you then?"

"Princess." Diana grimaced. "I don't like to be called 'Princess', and he knows that."

"He does that to tease you," Selina realized, her heart sinking a bit. _Maybe I still love him...Maybe he still loves you..._

"Yes, he's gotten good at that," Diana admitted. _And getting better at annoying me too._

Selina shifted her attention to the goddesses on the walls.

"We're pretty good at loving an impossible man, aren't we?" She sighed, whispering almost to herself.

"Yes, we are." Diana supported her chin with one hand, tilted her head to see another angle of Selina. "And I can see why he admires you, too."

"Huh?" Selina turned her head to the Amazon. "I know why Bruce loves..." a second thought, "... or loved, me. But I don't know what you think of it."

"Simple." Diana reached for her cake again, cut it and allowed herself to enjoy the melting chocolate in her mouth. "You're a fighter. Fighting for your life and survival. He also did that years ago, and has been doing that ever since. Plus, you've reformed yourself. That is, in my opinion, a good reason for him to like, and love, you."

"Except that we didn't go anywhere either." Surprised at Diana's ability to analyze her and Bruce, Selina decided to open up to her. "We decided to be friends."

"Ah. What a familiar term," commented Diana solemnly.

"I've... given up on him. Too high in the sky... too deep in the ocean... I cannot reach him. He will not be totally open to me." Selina shrugged. "Perhaps... because of my old life... But that was my choice. My life was my choice, and I did what I had to do to survive."

"No, I don't think that's the reason..." Diana shifted her attention to her mud cake. "I think he just doesn't want to get hurt. Or to hurt you."

"Or because he has you." Selina bravely concluded. "Who will resist an ex-princess, ex-goddess?"

Diana laughed again. "Many did. And Bruce did." Then sparkling azure eyes smiled. "But who knows what the future holds?"

Sipping her espresso, Selina pondered Diana's words. "You're right. Who knows? You know..."

Brrttt...brrrrttt...brrrtttt... the sudden strange noise abruptly interrupted her words.

"My JLA communicator." Diana busily searched inside her bag. She usually didn't need her communicator, as her star earrings also functioned as communicators. Not to mention Martian Manhunter's ability to telepathically contact her.

"Bruce." Diana whispered. Selina raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I have to take this." Diana pushed the talk button. And without pretense or moving away, she spoke, "Hi Bruce! Want to know about the candy?"

"I take it that you have finished your sessions then. Can you drop by to the Cave on the way home? I need to talk to you." His tone was Batman's – official, stoic, firm, and systematic. He never uses his playboy voice to Diana, anyway. Diana wouldn't buy it, and it would do him no good. However, there was a subtle difference that Diana noticed; he half- begged her to come down. To the Cave. _The League business?... Ted Kord?..._

"Can you give me fifteen minutes? I have to say goodbye to my companion, and pay the bill." Diana looked at Selina, who slowly nodded.

"Ten. I need you A.S.A.P. And say hi to Selina." Click –

"Batjerk!" Diana muttered, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Rude man!" Selina folded her hands in anger. "He could've said hello himself!"

"Perhaps that's what he will do, soon." Diana finished her cake quickly, and added, "...when I'm not here."

"I doubt that." Selina looked at Diana thoughtfully. "I have been in town for two days. He could've called me by now, if he wanted to."

Shrugging, Diana replied, "I don't know. As you said, he is not the easiest man to fall in love with." She signaled the waitress for the bill. "I'm sorry that I have to leave. Our conversation was getting interesting." She finished her latte.

"...'S-okay... it's him, anyway..." Selina sighed. Pamela arrived with the bill, smiling to both of them, especially to Diana who beamed back to her. Pam left Diana and Selina for a moment. A code of conduct – the visitors usually want to have a free space before ending their meal.

Diana pulled her wallet out of her bag, laying fifty dollars on top of the bill. A string of golden rope flop inside the bag. The lasso of truth, Selina noticed. The ex-goddess of truth had been so open to her in their first talk. Selina was unsure whether she liked it or not, but she decided to be more friendly. As friendly as she can be.

"Don't insult me, _Diana_. I can pay for my own meals. In fact..." Selina pushed Diana's money aside, replacing it with her credit card, "...it's my treat. It's my ex-town anyway," stressing on the 'ex', "...I can treat friends anytime I want."

"Are you sure? I asked you to come at the first place." When Selina insisted, she conceded. "Thanks a lot, then, _Selina_." It was the first time in the conversation that they had used each other's names.

"Consider it payment for your book," Selina tapped the _Reflections_.

Diana smiled gladly. "Call me when you are in New York. We don't have The Mythos there – yet – but Starbucks is only two blocks away from the Embassy."

"Starbucks will do." Selina smiled back.

Diana stood up and headed to the door. Selina called, "Oh, and Diana?"

"Yes?" The Amazon looked back.

"I'm not interested in Bruce now." Selina sat straight up, folding her hands. "And I can see now why he likes, perhaps loves, you. But one day, if I find myself falling for him again, I will not stop just because of you. Or the book. Or even the latte. So..." determined emerald eyes looked straight into the sincere azure eyes, "just beware. You have been warned."

"I know." Diana smiled, "And I shall accept the challenge." She resumed her walks. A moment later Selina caught a flash of red rising to the evening sky of Gotham. Diana always liked flying.

Selina Kyle allowed her body to slouch on the sofa. No ex-princess was there to see her anyway. She motioned for Pamela to take the credit card. She finished her pie while waiting for the waitress to return, then absent-mindedly scratched her signature on the bill.

Today had been an extraordinary day for her. Many things occurred unexpectedly following her visit to Diana's lecture. True, she had come there to see Diana in person. To see the other woman who used to have a story with Bruce Wayne. Or maybe, _still _did. Except that Diana was no ordinary 'other woman'.

Selina realized, oddly, that her grudge she held against Diana had abated over their conversation. Over the latte, espresso and chococino. Over the cake and the pie. She found that despite the Amazon's knowledge of her, Diana still respected her as a strong woman who fought for her survival. _Who am I to judge?_ Diana's words still hung in the air. _She knows my flaws, but still accepts me as I am._

"Damn ex-Princess!" Selina muttered to herself, but without hatred in her tone. After this afternoon, it would be hard for her to hate the Amazon.

Selina rose and walked to the exit. The spring evening coolness entered in as she opened the door. Leaving, she continued to walk down the street.

The sickle moon just rose in the Gotham evening sky.

FIN -

_Author's note:_

_Phew! That's it! One whole day of pouring Diana and Selina into 17 pages, instead of doing my thesis. Plus the beta and proof reading. I'm screwed! Anyway. First of all: thanks for reading, and please review._

_Next, the question is: Why Diana and Selina? Well, both of them are sexy, of course! Everyone knows that. One is Wonder Woman, the Spirit of Truth, the patron of heroine communities of the DC universe. On the other hand, Catwoman was a prostitute, loved (or still does?) to steal jewelleries, and is not picky with men. The opposite site of a spectrum, though not the extreme. But both of them have something in common: Bruce Wayne, the Batman._

_So, for me it's interesting to explore their banter. Not only about Bruce (as if girls don't have anything else to talk but guys...), but also their background and life. I use Diana of Themyscira from the comic book, as she is way more developed than the animated version. By the same token, Selina Kyle is also from the comic. Though I didn't read many Catwoman issues, I read some of them, and also did some internet search. I just hope I did justice to Selina as I tried to do Diana. After all, Diana hopes for justice and peace and Selina is a classic example of a woman that struggles to find the meaning of her life. Both of them, in case you have not noticed by now, are daughters of the Moon. And Batman loves looking at the moon above the Gotham sky._


End file.
